A BROKEN DREAM
by LastHeavenYunn
Summary: Los años han pasado...pero el sueño fue distinto...que pasara? El sueño tomara su curso... O sera un sueño roto...
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span class="hascaption"emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Cordia New','sans-serif';""Los sueños fueron creados para luchar.../span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Cordia New','sans-serif';"br / span class="hascaption"Para mantenernos vivos.../spanbr / span class="hascaption"Siempre llegamos a soñar cosas imposibles.../spanbr / span class="hascaption"Imaginando que un día se cumplirán sin importar lo estúpido que parezca.../spanbr / span class="hascaption"Pero qué pasa cuando los sueños toman otro curso.../spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Y la mayoría se cumple pero.../spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Sólo el detalle más importante.../spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Es remplazado por una apuñalada al corazón.../spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Sigue siendo un sueño.../spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"O.../spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Una pesadilla..."/span/span/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span class="hascaption"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"-Cap. 1: Una chica rubia.../span/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="hascaption"Aqu/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" estaba yo sentada como cada d/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a en la banca afuera de mi /span/spanspan class="hascaption"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';""/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"compa/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñí/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';""/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" bueno no es una compa/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñí/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a muy reconocida como Universal o Warner o PsCompany/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"…/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"aquella era una peque/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a empresa que hab/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a empezado en Berl/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n pero gracias a m/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" ya estaba tambi/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n en Jap/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n su nombre era "Japaranoia" si un nombre demasiado extra/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"o para una empresa as/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" no? Pues era algo extra/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="hascaption"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a pero todos l/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"os que trabaj/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"bamos /span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"ramos como una gran familia, mi nombre? Bueno/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"…/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"-SONIC GIRL! –grito un chico algo alto con ropa de color verde y pantalones de mezclilla mientras acomodaba su gorro y sacaba unas llaves-/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"_Sisen! Jeje vamos hasta cuando se te quitara la costumbre de decirme así ya no estamos en México y bueno sabes que puedes decirme Yunn –me levante mientras tomaba mi mochila y guitarra yo vest/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a una camisa de color negra de cuello con algunos detalles rojos y unos pantalones negros con unos hermosos ligueros de cadenas-/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"-Vamos vamos sé que es tu nombre pero tambi/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n es art/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"stico no debo gastarlo /span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"–/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;  
>font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"bromeo un poco mientras abría la puerta de aquel pequespan/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"o edificio y entraba- adem/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"s estemos en México o no sigues siendo mi/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"…/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"_Ya se ya se tu Sonic Girl…-solté una risita mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta-/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Adentro de nuestro edificio hab/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a montones de ropa del estilo de aquel chico el cual era un DJ muy reconocido y amado en todo el mundo, bueno al menos en México, Sudamérica, Espa/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a, Alemania, Jap/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n y EUA, a veces dise/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"aba ropa con ayuda de otro chico y bueno aqu/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" estaba nuestra mercanc/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a, lo ayude a acomodar todo y abrir la tienda al terminar sub/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" el siguiente piso, no era un lugar enorme pero ten/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a mi peque/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"o estudio de grabaci/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n y ten/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a donde ensayar y el siguiente piso era un /span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"rea donde conviv/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"amos todos una peque/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a sala de juegos con una barra de comida, todo era perfecto para m/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" pero algo faltaba…/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Mi sue/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"o hab/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a sido llegar a la PS Company y llegar a un escenario, agradecerle y bueno/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"…/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"estar a su lado pero el plan fallo desde un inicio/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"…/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Me sent/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" en uno de los poof que ten/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a en mi estudio mientras escuchaba a mi compa/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"ero atender a algunos clientes, deje mi guitarra en el suelo y mire por la ventana recordando como mi coraz/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n se hab/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a partido en 2 al ver a aquel vocal de pelo negro con algunas mechas rojas bes/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"ndose con aquella guitarrista de las Somnium /span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"–/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"Psychedelic Quintet/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M';"–/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" ambos se ve/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"an tan acaramelados y yo bueno me quede at/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"nita al verlos solo baje la mirada y regrese por donde venía.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Como era que la chica que lo besaba?.../spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Era alta un poco m/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"s que yo...piel blanca, ojos con una extraña combinación de verde café claro y gris, pelo largo rubio cenizo con unos cuantos mechones de colores rosa y verde, usaba una blusa de color blanco que ayudaba mucho a su figura y a sus grandes atributos y un peque/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"o chaleco, short negro, medias de red y unos botines negros...era demasiado linda y yo...bueno.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Me levante hacia el espejo que estaba en frente de mi...me mire fijamente...mi cabello era negro con detalles azules y morados...tenía un corte de cresta pero era corto...usaba lentes desde la secundaria...mis hombros y espalda eran m/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"s anchos de lo normal nunca tuve cintura, era alguien recta, tenía grandes atributos pero nunca los mostraba siempre permanec/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a vendada o con blindar, mis ojos eran de color caf/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"...simplemente era un chico en cuerpo de chica...el para nada querr/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a a alguien as/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"...baje la cara y suspire.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Ese d/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a iba a agradecerle todo, el que con sus canciones salvar/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" mi miserable e in significa vida, por ser aquella musa y apoyo de d/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a a día, porque gracias a él estaba en la cima...pero iba a decirle tambi/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n que...bueno...lo quer/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a...de una manera /span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ú/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"nica y para muchos infantil.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular y camine de regreso a donde estaba contestando la llamada pues sabia quién era.../spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"-Dulzura...como estas...-se escuch/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" una voz algo gruesa pero extra/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a tras la otra l/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"nea, sonre/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" un poco y conteste.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"_Muy bien gracias Tsu...tu como estas, espero hayas llegado bien al trabajo...-sonre/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" sentando me en el poof, aquel con el que hablaba era Tsuzuku...vocal de Mejibray *Ex Vanessa*.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"-Je je muy bien tambi/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n y llegue perfecto espero poder salir a comer contigo m/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"s tarde te parece bien? -se escuch/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" una leve risilla del otro lado-/span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"_Me parece muy bien, entonces te ver/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" m/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"s tarde te deseo lindo d/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a...-sonre/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" de manera boba y sin querer mis mejillas se hab/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"an sonrojado./span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"-Vale nos vemos te amo...-colg/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" y si esa peque/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a frase dec/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a todo, el y yo est/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"bamos saliendo...no negar/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" que lo quiero bastante pero mi mente y una parte de mi coraz/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ó/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"n aun quer/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"an a aquel otro vocal.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Ya que las cosas hab/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"an cambiado muy de repente...lo /span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ú/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"nico que segu/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a su curso...era.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Suspire y tome mi guitarra sac/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"á/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"ndola de la funda para empezar a tocar y mire la ventana donde salía poco a poco el sol para despu/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"é/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"s voltear hacia mi escritorio y ver ah/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';" una foto de mí y mis compa/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"ñ/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"eras de cuerdas.../span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"br / br / span class="textexposedshow"Eso no hab/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"a cambiado. Nuestra amistad...ni los proyectos que ten/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Mincho';"í/span/spanspan class="textexposedshow"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Adobe Myungjo Std M','serif';"amos cada una como solistas.../span/span/p 


End file.
